Blood Brothers
by skyressshun
Summary: Tala and Kai seal their friendship by becoming blood brothers.


In the corner of a long hall a single cell was located, isolated from the rest. Inside the steel bars were two army cots, a snivelling figure sat Indian style in the corner of one directly below the glassless window bars in their place.

The figure in the cell was a young redhead tears prickling his icy blue eyes as he sat on the bare cot rubbing the forming bruise on his cheek, flinching as he applied too much pressure causing the wound to throb. Hissing in pain he retracted his hand waiting for the pain to pass.

Shifting his gaze from the grime covered stone wall he looked through the barred window, his eyes staring at the glistening jewels in the ink black sky.

The silence that had encased him was shattered by the soft tapping of footsteps coming down the hall, echoing off the stone walls. Tearing his eyes off of the jewels he looked back inside the cell, no real light managed to make its way into the room, only small rays from the moon and stars.

A gentle creaking filled the room as the rusted hinges on the cell door were forced to endure the strain of the heavy door being wrenched open, small flakes of rust breaking off and floating to the dust caked floor.

A small smile graced the redhead's bruised face as another young boy entered the room a flowing white scarf coming in behind him, preventing him from closing the door for a few seconds.

"Are you ok?" He asked as he pushed himself off the lumpy wafer thin mattress to approach the young boy, head down refusing to meet his friends gaze. A simple shake of the head was the only answer he received. The smile that had formed quickly vanished as he looked over his younger friend.

Placing two fingers under his chin he raised the two toned boys head so he could look into the crimson eyes. Tears flooded his eyes but he refused to let them fall; he didn't wish to cry in front of his only true friend.

Pale blue streaks ran down his round cheeks, the markings on his face smeared from the tears he had shed while walking back to the cell he had been moved too. The redhead was about to ask another question when a voice thick from tears cut him off.

"How much longer are we going to be here?" He asked the slightly older boy as he looked around the dismal room. Their old cell wasn't much nicer than this but it was where their few belongings were; including where both of their most valuable possessions were kept, their beyblades.

"I don't know, a few hours, weeks. They decide not me" he answered feeling a stab of guilt hit him at not being able to reunite the boy with whom he considered family, his phoenix bit beast.

"I miss her, she's my only family" in truth he did have a real family, one person, though that man could not be considered true family. They were connected with blood but that was as far as the connection they held got. Neither liked the other, and the elder seemed to only like the young boy when he was in pain, pain that more often than not he caused.

"I know how you feel. Don't think I don't understand. I do, I miss him too. He's the only family I have" the redhead was referring to his own beyblade, the white wolf bit beast inside had been with him since he came to the abbey. He had no one else, no family that cared for him, no one.

"Tala, will you be my family?" The blue haired boy asked, shocking the redhead who looked at him with slightly widened eyes.

"What?" He asked back, not concerned with answering the question just yet.

"Will you be my family?" He asked again before explaining more "you have no family, and I don't like mine. We've been best friends for a long time and I was thinking that we're closer than a lot of families can ever hope to be" he trailed off shuffling the ground with his foot while sniffing slightly, he hoped the other would agree but his hope faded as seconds ticked by.

The redhead didn't know what to say, the younger boy was someone he considered family more than his own. But to actually agree to be family was something that never crossed his mind. Opening his mouth to answer he wasn't sure what to say, but a thought entered his mind. Reclosing his mouth he grabbed the bluenettes bruised wrist, tugging it softly so not to aggravate the forming wound too much.

Letting out a small sound to show the slight pain that ran through his wrist he allowed himself to be pulled to the army cot under the window.

"Sit here" he instructed as he stepped onto the cot cringing slightly as he heard a creak come from the ancient springs. Running his fingertips over the snow concealed ledge.

Sitting on the bed he rubbed his crimson eyes, tears still swimming under the lids. He looked up at his friend wondering what he was doing, though he didn't ask knowing he would find out soon.

A smile lit up his face as he felt something hard under his fingers. Hoping that it wasn't just ice he grabbed it in between his index finger and thumb. Looking over the object his smile widened as he saw the stone he had found had an extra sharp point.

Moving, he tried to look at the object his friend was holding but in the poor light he couldn't make it out. Shifting to the side slightly so the redhead could sit down he waited patiently to see what he was holding.

Sitting himself down next to the blue haired boy he showed him the stone in his hand. Smirking at the confused look on his face he began to explain.

"You want us to be family, but the truth is I've always considered you to be just that. But since you never thought of us as that before I figure I'll have to make it undeniable to you" turning the stone around he pushed the point into the soft flesh of his palm, dragging it across till a small pool of blood was formed.

He handed the other the stone as he winced slightly from the pain, staring at the stone he thought his friend had finally succumbed to the horror of the abbey and had lost what little sanity he held. But as he looked at the blood in his hand he felt that the boy may still hold some sanity, though whatever amount it was, was miniscule.

He found his hand reach out on its own accord and take the stone from his hand. Placing the stone in his hand he carefully took off a small red arm guard being careful not to drop the stone. Shaking off the arm guard he dragged the point of the stone across his own palm. Hissing in pain as the blood seeped through the small wound.

Dropping the stone to the floor he looked up at his older friend.

"Neither of us have a real family. Let's have one person who we can consider family" holding out his hand further the redhead watched as his younger friend pressed his bloodied hand against his.

They held onto the others hand as the blood flowed from their wound and into the others. The bluenette swallowed as he felt his friend's blood enter his body. He tightened his grip as he waited for the other to tell him when it was over.

Tala stared at the blood that was starting to gather at the sides of their hands, counting the seconds go by.

"Alright, you can let go now" he told the younger as he loosened his grip on the crimson eyed boy's hand. Letting go of the redhead's hand he looked at the blood on his hand, a lot of it had dried but some was still wet and was running over his cut. Clenching his hand closed he smiled at his best friend.

"We're blood brothers now?" He asked just to make sure.

"Yea Kai we are" ruffling the blue hair with his uninjured hand he leaned back against the poor excuse of a mattress. Letting out a content sigh he didn't care that the wounds on his back were stretched he just cared that he had a real family member who he loved. His best friend, his brother.

"Night Tala" the bluenette yawned as he settled next to his friend, not bothering to bed down under the sheets which were passing as their covers.

"Night" he tried to answer back but was overwhelmed by a long yawn. Before closing his eyes he looked across at the bluenette who was already in the land of sleep, far away from the pain of the abbey.

Smiling at the sleeping boy he too closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep. His brother by his side.

**Hope you liked it, please read review**


End file.
